Dimensional Travels
by TheReaderWithAScarf
Summary: The Doctor, Rory, Sherlock, and John accidently lose a friend while traveling to another dimension. The only way they can think of to find him again is to jump from alternate universe to alternate universe. Can they find him or is it hopeless? (Connected to my earlier stories 'Two Minds Swapped' and 'Sherlock the Consulting Dragon'.)
1. Chapter 1: Dropped In (Literally)

**Early Author's Note: Hello again! This story is a continuation of my previous story '****Sherlock the Consulting Dragon****', which is a sequel to my first story '****Two Minds Swapped****'. I highly recommend reading them before this so everything will make sense. **

**Before I begin this tale, I'd like to thank Wholocker in the TARDIS, TheMysteriousGeek2345, and Serendipital for the support and reviews they've given. Thanks!**

* * *

**Dimensional Travels**

Once the five travelers fell through the screen of light, they found themselves in a very strange place. It was large and white, and it would've been empty if it wasn't for all the windows floating around. Each one was big and seemed to have images of different worlds in them. Some stayed in one spot while others moved quickly from place to place. This might've been a little impressive for the Doctor and his friends, but they found themselves a little occupied at the moment.

Like a leaf caught up in a swift current, the four humans and one Time Lord were flying through the portal station at an alarming speed in a line, with the Doctor holding onto Rory's feet, then Sherlock holding onto the Doctor's feet, then John holding onto Sherlock's, and then Finn hanging onto John's. Finn being the last one on the line made him experience the more bumpy part of their transportation.

The five zoomed closer to one specific window in general. One that looked over a grassy, green hill with a round, green door in it.

Suddenly, moments before heading through the portal, Finn's grasp on John finally slipped and he fell out of the line towards another window, caught in a different current. He tried calling to his 'adopted' dad, but nobody's voices seemed to work in this dimensional plane. John looked back as the young boy disappeared to another world and tried to yell his name. But like before, his voice didn't work.

The four were momentarily blinded by a bright flash of light as they went through the window. It only lasted for a split second, and soon they found themselves high up in a calm, blue sky falling towards a grassy meadow.

And they soon discovered that their voices worked again.

_"YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

With a comically painful *THUMP!*, they all fell down upon the ground.

Meanwhile, in the hill nearby...

Bilbo Baggins sighed as he sat back down into his armchair, looking around his newly decorated hobbit-hole. He had finally gotten all of his furniture back from his relatives the Sackville-Bagginses. Although, his spoons were _still _missing.

It wasn't too long after Smaug had been slain and the Battle of Five Armies had been fought. Bilbo's chest of treasure from the adventure was safely put away, although he hadn't gotten around to putting Sting away yet. The sword meant a lot to him during the journey he had been through, and he wasn't ready to put it above the mantelpiece just yet. Bilbo couldn't deny that he was a changed hobbit.

He stood up on his large, wooly feet and headed over to the table where the elvish blade Sting lay. He picked it up and looked it over, images of the journey still fresh in his mind. Bilbo sighed and put the blade down again, reminding himself that the long trek was over.

Everything was normal once more.

Suddenly, he was shaken out of his thoughts by his sensitive ears picking up the noise of what sounded like four Big People falling from the sky. They got closer and closer and... Oh! That sounded like it hurt.

If this had happened sometime before Bilbo's life-changing experience, he would've hidden in the blink of an eye. But now, he grabbed Sting in one hand, and with his ring in his pocket, he crept to the window to see what could've made that much noise.

Looks like nothing would ever be normal for Bilbo Baggins.

Back to the group...

For a while, the four travelers simply lay in their spots on the ground, groaning in pain. It wasn't until about five minutes later that the Doctor broke the silence by sitting up slowly, every part of him aching.

"oww... That smarted." He stretched his back, hearing pops and cracks when he did. The others followed suit.

"That's an understatement, Doctor," said Rory, shakily getting to his feet. He grimaced as his legs protested, but he stood up and looked around. "Where are we?"

"Where you asked your portal stone to take us," he answered, getting up as well.

"Oh. Where is it anyway?"

At that moment, the mentioned stone fell from the sky and landed on Rory's head.

"Ow!"

As Rory rubbed the newly-formed bump on his head, John and Sherlock were getting up too. The former looked around and told everybody what he was trying to say before they landed.

"Guys! Finn got separated from us just before we got here. Is that bad and..." He looked around again and frowned. "Where are we anyway?"

"We're at the Shire," the Doctor said, "near Bilbo Baggin's hobbit-hole, and it's about," he sniffed the air a few time, "mid-day, the sun will setting soon."

"John, how did Finn get separated from us?" asked Sherlock, noticing the lack of a young boy or hedgehog.

"I don't know. He let go of me, and then he entered another window thing!"

"Wait, how did we even get to the Shire?" asked Rory. "That's not a real place!"

"Obviously it has to do with your portal stone," Sherlock said, picking it up and looking it over. "You said you wished we could visit this place one day, so it formed a portal to this world and took us with you because you said 'we'. The stone seems to care more about you than it does us, so that's why Finn was able to stray off-track."

"Brilliant observations, Sherlock," the Doctor said, smiling.

"Doctor, how do we get Finn back?" asked John.

Back in Bilbo's perspective...

Bilbo watched from behind his window at the four Big People that had fallen not too far from his own lawn. They were certainly a funny looking bunch! There was a man in an odd jacket and tie, another in odd clothes, one in shredded clothes, and one...

... that looked like himself?

No. No no no, that can't be him! But, it almost was. The man outside was definitely not a hobbit, but he was short for a Big Person, and looked almost exactly like him besides for his hair and not-hobbity aspects. Bilbo was utterly confused, but kept watching anyway.

He laughed when a weird rock came from the sky and hit the normal-looking one, but became very silent after wondering if they could hear him or not. He couldn't help but noticing the one in the ripped clothes. For some reason he looked almost familiar. The way he stood, the way he walked around, the way his eyes looked around...

He suddenly stiffened in fear when he heard his voice. That deep, baritone voice. He had only heard it from one other being in his whole life.

This man sounded exactly like Smaug.

He tried to tell himself that there was no way that he could've been the terrifying dragon he had seen and stolen from, but he just couldn't stop seeing him when he looked at the Big Person. Bilbo decided to swallow his fear and investigate further. Slipping on his ring and holding Sting in one hand, he walked out the front door and headed carefully down to the four men.

Switching back to the Doctor and co...

The Doctor dropped his smile and thought for a bit. "Hmm... I'm not quite sure for now." Seeing his friend's disappointed expression, he quickly added, "Don't worry! We'll find a way to see him soon. For now, we've missed something glaringly obvious."

"What's that?" asked Rory.

"Look around."

The other three looked around and for the first time since being here, actually noticed and payed attention to the path that led to a sort of a house in the hill next to them. There was a garden next to it and a mailbox as well.

"We're next to Bilbo Baggin's hobbit-hole in the Shire!" The Doctor said, grinning madly. "We should be enjoying this and looking around, exploring, smelling the flowers!"

He picked a flower up from the ground and sniffed it happily, but ended up sneezing afterwards. A thought came into his head and he suddenly held the flower under Sherlock's nose too, causing the detective to sneeze plumes of fire.

"ACHOO! Why do you like to make me sneeze?" he asked irritably.

"Because it's fire-breath!" The Doctor answered, giggling. "Anyway, we're missing the point. We should be enjoying our time here. Maybe we could pay Mr. Baggins a visit. He might be friendly."

Suddenly, and seemingly out of nowhere, a very small creature tackled Sherlock to the ground and held a sword to his neck. The creature turned out to be a small hobbit version of John, and he didn't look too happy.

"Who are you, Smaug-like man?!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Search Is (Not) On!

There weren't that many moments in Sherlock's life where he felt utterly baffled. It almost never happened to him, ever. But the menacing hobbit standing on his chest about to chop off his head was very close to making the list.

"... Well?! What have you got to say for yourself?"

"Careful, you could chop someone's eye out with that."

Meanwhile, John watched this with great amusement, a smile spreading across his face. He was seeing himself as a hobbit! _A hobbit!_ He almost burst out into giggles before he realized that Bilbo had a sword to Sherlock's throat, so he should probably do something about this first.

"You talk and walk with the air of the terrible dragon Smaug. You can even breathe flames like he once did, but now he's slaughtered and gone. I can very well do that to you too, so you decide to joke with me?" he asked, his words laced with venom.

"I'm not joking," Sherlock replied with a smirk, "you could easily hurt somebody with that. Oh, and heads up."

"Wait, wha-" Suddenly, Bilbo felt himself being lifted up by strong hands grabbing him around his midsection. The surprise of this made him accidently drop Sting, so he instantly felt a bit more nervous about what was going on. He started to struggle and squirm out of his captor's grip.

"Hey, let go of me! Let me down!"

He froze when he heard a voice like his own answer him.

"Haha! You're my counterpart!"

Bilbo turned to look at his captor and saw that it was the Big Person who looked just like him. His anger mixed with confusion as questions started to spout from his mouth rapidly.

"Who are you? Why do you resemble me? Where are you from? How did you get here? Who are your companions? Why-"

"You look adorable!"

Bilbo stopped... and blinked.

Huh. Out of all the things he was expecting for him to say, he had never thought of that.

"... Pardon?"

"You look adorable!" John repeated, chuckling again. A wide grin crossed his face, full of mirth. "How big are you? About three feet tall?"

"_Exactly _three feet tall, for your information," he replied irritably.

"Hahaha! You're so tiny! And look at your clothes!"

"Now John, maybe you should stop," said the Doctor. "You seem to be annoying Bilbo."

The hobbit turned to face the oddly-dressed Big Person. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, uh, let's just say we're big fans."

"We better explain what's going on to him," said Rory.

"Thank you," Bilbo said, relieved that one of the newcomers were talking sense. "I would very much appreciate that. Don't worry, I won't hurt your friend, but I've still got on eye on him."

"Oh, how kind," Sherlock sarcastically drawled.

"So, you aren't too frightened of us?" asked Rory.

"No. Just curious. And slightly weirded out. I can see that you're not hostile, or from here, judging from your appearance. If you like, maybe we could discuss this over a cup of tea at my house."

"Oh, that's very kind of you! Thank you very much," thanked The Doctor. "I'm liking this dimension already. Very friendly place! Let's head in."

The Doctor turned and started to walk over to Bilbo's hobbit-hole with John, Rory, and Sherlock following behind him.

"... Can your friend let me down now?"

"Oh, sorry."

John put Bilbo back on the ground so he could walk too. The annoyed hobbit grumbled as he racked his brain for a reasonable explanation for all of this. He should've known that finding an explanation that was _reasonable _would be impossible.

10 Minutes Later...

_Well, so much for normal._

This is what Bilbo thought as he sat at his dining room table across from three of his four new visitors. Each one had a cup of tea in their hands, except for the Doctor, who was walking around the room with an ecstatic grin on his face. He looked over everything, looking like he would burst from excitement. Sherlock, John, and Rory had just finished telling their story to Bilbo, who was rubbing his head with one hand.

"Alright. So, let me get this straight. You're telling me you're from another world where everything's different than it is here, and you," he pointed to Sherlock, "are the equivalent of Smaug, and you," he pointed to John, "are the equivalent of me?"

"Obviously," answered Sherlock.

"And you also say that you're able to travel to other universes as well?"

"Yep," said Rory. "We're sorry if it's a bit confusing."

"Well, I'll admit that it's very weird," said Bilbo, "but surprisingly that's not what's puzzling me the most."

"Really?" The Doctor turned back around to face their host. "What's more puzzling than that?"

"You said that I'm a character in a children's novel." He scoffed. "Another world, I can believe. You're a version of myself, I'm a bit skeptical. But, a _children's novel? _That's too ridiculous."

"There's no such thing as too ridiculous!" the Doctor said before reaching a hand into his pocket. "Anyway, I'm going to prove you wrong. Now, I know I have a pocket version of the book in here somewhere... Ah! Here we go." He pulled out a small hardcover book that had a watercolor cover that showed trees and a red sun setting behind some mountains. The title was clearly printed in the middle of the cover: The Hobbit.

He handed it to Bilbo, who took it carefully in his hands, almost as if it was fragile. He opened the book and flipped through it, smiling on some pages and frowning on others. He flipped further into the book, his eyes widening in awe as he saw his entire journey written out in front of him. He went to the last chapter and noticed something interesting on the page after it.

"If you are interested in Hobbits," he read aloud, "you can learn a lot more about them in _The Lord of the Rings_-"

"Okay, story-time's over!"

The Doctor immediately took the book back out of his hands and shoved it back in his pocket.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing. It was nothing. You saw nothing. Nothing was there. What a great word, isn't it? Nothing!"

"But-"

"NOTHING!"

Bilbo sat up in surprise, and decided to drop the subject. "Okaaaay... So, John, when are you and your group planning on leaving?"

"Well, we would leave right away, but we have a bit of a problem. When we were traveling to this world, another person from our group went missing. He accidently went into another universe and got separated from us, and we don't know how to get to him again."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry to hear that. Is there no way you can find the universe yourselves?"

"Possibly," said the Doctor, taking a seat next to Rory at the table. "The only way I can think of is us jumping from universe to universe at random, and searching for Finn in each one. This would take an extremely long time, there are hundreds, if not, thousands of worlds out there. But it's the only way."

"Perhaps we should start looking right now," said Sherlock, getting up from his chair.

"Now? But you just got here," said Bilbo.

"Finn's somewhere out there, and he could be hurt, or scared. I don't want to waste a single moment when there's a chance of finding him." The detective looked at each of them with a fire of determination and power in his eyes that Bilbo easily remembered from Smaug. "Rory, let's go."

"He's right. We should probably get going." Rory got the stone out of his pocket and walked over to Sherlock.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye then," said John, getting up from his chair. "Thanks for the tea. It was very nice to meet you. Er, myself."

"It was very nice to meet myself too," he replied with a grin.

John joined the others and the Doctor followed. Once they were all together in a section of the room, the Doctor waved as Rory said, "I want to go to the... place with all the portals."

"Portal station."

"Thanks, portal station."

The stone shone brightly in his hands, glowing brighter and brighter...

and then started to flicker before going out.

Rory looked at his portal stone in confusion, tapping it with a finger.

"Um, we might have a problem..."

"It's not supposed to do that, right?" asked Bilbo.

"Maybe it needs a change of batteries?" suggested John.

"What're batteries?"

The Doctor took the stone and scanned it with his sonic screwdriver. He handed it back to Rory and then checked the results.

"Oh! I see what the problem is. I should've known this was going to happen."

"What's the problem, Doctor?" asked Rory.

"It needs to recharge, gain more energy."

"How long's that going to take?" asked Sherlock.

"Well, let's see, that's," he looked up, muttering under his breath,"... twenty minutes per passenger... five of us... we've been here for about fifteen minutes... We're stuck here for about an hour and twenty-five minutes."

"Well, that's just great!" said Rory. "What do we do now?"

"You could stay the night."

The four travelers turned to Bilbo, who stood sheepishly near the table.

"It's dark out, and you don't look like you've gotten much sleep. I have a spare room and a guest room you guys can use. You might as well be well rested for your journey."

The Doctor flashed him a grateful smile. "Wow, thank you!"

"Are you sure?" asked Rory. "I mean, we wouldn't want to impose-" He was interrupted by John letting out a large yawn.

Bilbo chuckled and answered, "Definitely. It would be my pleasure. Let me show you to the rooms."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hello readers. I have a special message for everybody following/reading this. As you know, the Doctor, John, Sherlock, and Rory will be jumping from universe to universe to find Finn. What I'd like you to do is to write a review saying what universe you'd like to see them search through! It can be a movie-verse or a show-verse, or a book-verse. Just type up your suggestion, and I might use it in a chapter. See you later!**

**P.S.: I can't guarantee that your suggestion will be used.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Fall Into the Falls- Part 1

**Author's Notes: Hello again readers. As you know, in my previous chapter I asked you guys to choose where our odd group would venture to next. I was greeted with many good ideas, but I encountered three problems with a few of them. 1. I didn't know the shows and movies suggested. 2. I didn't know them well enough. 3. I just couldn't find a way to make a good story out of them. But I still got enough to make a few good chapters.**

**Now, I will show you a crossover suggested to me by Wholocker in the TARDIS. I'm doing this one first because this one seemed the easiest to write. May I present to you... A fall into Gravity Falls. (Part 1)**

* * *

Bilbo turned over in his bed, groggily opening his eyes a crack. He winced as the sunlight streaming in from the window stung them, trying to get him up. The drowsy hobbit was just about to cover his head with the duvet on the bed to block out the light before the memories of the past night flooded his mind.

And the smell of pancakes flooded his nose.

His eyes shot open in surprise and he got out of his bed. After quickly dressing, he walked out of his room and towards the kitchen, hoping to find his four new house guests. He soon found them, proving that the events of the previous day were real and not just a dream caused by too many seed cakes. _Again._ Rory, John and Sherlock were sitting at the dining room table, the first two with plates of pancakes, and Bilbo walked in on the Doctor making said pancakes in the kitchen.

The Time Lord held the skillet in one hand and would flip the sweet cake high into the air and then catch it again, putting on a bit of a show for himself. Judging by the smile on his face, Bilbo guessed that this was more for fun than actually making food.

The Doctor caught sight of his host and beamed. "Good morning, Bilbo!" he exclaimed, accidently putting too much strength into his flip. "Wow, you're a heavy sleeper. How are you-" At that moment, the pancake he flipped landed atop of his head, earning a chuckle from Bilbo.

"... doing?" The Doctor took the breakfast food off of his head and put it on a plate. "Don't worry, that one was mine anyway."

"Doctor, what are you doing?" asked Bilbo, once he stopped giggling.

"Well, because you were so nice to us for letting us stay here, I decided to make breakfast to say 'Thank you'!" He looked down at his shoes sheepishly for a second as he muttered, "and to say sorry for hogging the bathroom."

"Oh," he replied, surprised and touched at the Doctor's kindness. "Well, um, thank you. Thank you very much. You- you didn't have to do this, you know."

"Oh no, I insist. Your plate's already on the table, just so you know." The Doctor grabbed his plate and started to head towards the dining room. "Trust me, I know what it's like to have alternate reality beings drop in on you all of a sudden just when you're recovering from a journey."

"What? Wait, have you _actually _experienced that before?"

"_Well..._ maybe only three or four times. Probably just two."

Before Bilbo could inquire further, the Doctor had already disappeared into the other room. The confused hobbit shook his head incredulously and followed.

About five minutes later at the dining room table, Bilbo had just polished off the last of his breakfast while the others were still getting through theirs. He licked his lips, delighted at the taste of the Doctor's cooking.

"If anybody wants second breakfast, I can probably whip something up," he offered, "although I'm sure it won't be nearly as good as what the Doctor made."

"Second? I'm full half-way through first," said Rory.

"You have to remember that Bilbo's a hobbit," the Doctor reminded him, "and that they eat six meals a day, if they can get them." He took a sip from his mug of tea and grimaced. "Oh, it's gone all cold." Then, his eyes lit up mischievously. "Oh, Sherlock..."

"No." The consulting detective was inspecting grass and leaf samples from the surrounding flora with his magnifier.

"Come on, please?"

"I am _not _a microwave."

"Pleeeeaaasse?"

"Noooooooooo."

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea seplease-"

"Nononononono."

"I can keep this going on forever."

"Try me."

"Oh, for pity's sake, just do it Sherlock!" complained John.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Just this once." He grudgingly took the mug from the Doctor, held it above his head and blew very softly. A small, thin stream of fire-breath started to re-heat the cup, almost like a mild blowtorch. After a few seconds, he stopped and gave the Doctor his tea back.

"Thank you!" The alien took a sip and winced. "Ow! Hot, hot, hot!"

As Sherlock chuckled at the Doctor's burnt tongue, Rory nervously cleared his throat.

"Um, well, I think it's best that we get going."

The Doctor's face fell a bit, but he still tried to keep his grin bright and cheerful. "Oh. Right. Well," he got up out out of his chair and walked over to Bilbo, "thank you very much for letting us stay, Mr. Baggins." He grasped his hand and shook it firmly.

"It was no trouble at all," he replied with a grin.

The Doctor motioned for Rory, John and Sherlock to follow him as he walked into the parlour. Once the four of them were out of the room, Bilbo sighed and felt a bit sad about their departure. Sure, they were weird, and pretty funny-looking, but they were all right. The hobbit glanced over at the Doctor's seat at the table and saw something next to his plate: the weird glow-y stick thing he used. What did he call it again? Oh yeah, a sonic screwdriver.

Meanwhile, Rory had the rest of the group behind him as he held the portal stone in his hands.

"Take us to the portal station!"

Slowly, but surely, the stone started to glow. It shone brighter and stronger, and was all ready to open the portal when-

"Oh, Doctor, you forgot this."

And at that moment, Bilbo strode into the room holding the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. The portal window opened underneath the travelers' feet, including Bilbo's.

"Ooh, this might be a problem," John said, before all five of them fell through the window.

_Meanwhile, in a mysterious place called Gravity_ _Falls...__  
_

Dipper Pines stared out of the attic window of his great-uncle's shop 'The Mystery Shack', laying his head on his hands as he sighed in utter boredom. Soos, a friend of his who worked at the Shack, was out on a special job for his uncle Stan. Said uncle Stan was busy ripping people off downstairs and Wendy, the employee he had a crush on, was out sick. Dipper couldn't think of anything else to do other than just stare at the dark forests of Gravity Falls.

"Dipper! Help!"

Dipper's goofy twin sister Mabel appeared in the doorway, dramatically clutching her chest in fake pain.

"I seem to have been infected with a terrible disease! It's... it's... the bored-ness!"Then, she clutched her heart and gasped before she fell to the floor with a 'dying breath'. "Blaarrgh! I'm dead," she added, before closing her eyes.

Her brother clapped half-heartedly, which made her get back up and walk over to him, bowing to a pretend audience along the way. "Thank you, thank you."

"You're bored too?"

"Yep," she replied, kneeling down in front of the window with him. "Whatcha doin'? Stargazing?"

"Mabel, it's daytime."

"The sun's a star, silly! Doi!" She rolled her eyes with a goofy smile.

"Uh, you do know that staring at the sun will make you blind, right?"

"Even if it didn't, I don't think you were stargazing anyhow. But I also know that you weren't doing anything fun. So what's bugging you?"

"Same as you. Bored." Dipper sighed, and kept staring at the forest. "I guess I just keep expecting Gravity Falls to throw another adventure our way, but it hasn't yet. What gives?"

"Maybe it's on vacation."

"Sure Mabel, it's on vacation."

"Or..." Mabel reached out and opened the window.

"Mabel, what are you-"

"HEY! GRAVITY FALLS!" she yelled, making Dipper cover his ears. "STOP BEING LAZY AND GIVE US SOMETHING TO DO ALREADY!"

"Ow... Sis, you know that's not going to-"

Suddenly, with a loud whooshing sound, a large white square opened up in the distance and five figures fell out it. The square closed behind them, and the figures fell into a part of the forest. The deepest, darkest parts to be exact. Dipper and Mabel could only assume that they were human by the screams they heard them shout out.

Both siblings turned to look at each other, excitement in their eyes.

"We're checking that out."

"Right you are, brother of mine."

And then, the twins were off.

Back to our travelers... 

"Yaaaaaaaaa-Oomf!"

The Doctor, Sherlock, John, Rory and Bilbo fell out of the portal and into the treetops of another land. All five of them landed onto the same large branch and in different positions.

"... Wh-wh-what was that?!" exclaimed Bilbo, who was on the middle of the branch, laying on it like a towel laid out to dry.

"Trans-dimensional traveling," answered the Doctor, who was hanging from the end of the branch by his collar, "which _you_ shouldn't have gone through!"

"Sorry! I was only trying to return your screwdriver thing to you. Now I'm in a whole different place away from my home! Again!"

"We're terribly sorry this happened to you," said John, who was clutching onto the branch between the Doctor and Bilbo by his arms.

"Not exactly."

"Shut it, Sherlock!"

The said detective had somehow landed onto the branch in a sitting position leaning against the trunk, so he looked as if he was relaxing. He sighed and responded with, "I mean that as long as he's with us, he could help us! He has plenty of courage, fighting experience, and he has a sword, so he could be useful."

The others looked and saw that in one hand Bilbo was holding the sonic screwdriver and in the other, he held Sting.

"How were you able to bring that?" asked Rory, who was hanging upside-down on the branch from his legs.

"Once the weird square thing popped up, I grabbed it immediately. Can't be too careful. Oh, and Doctor. Catch!"

Bilbo tossed the sonic screwdriver to the Doctor, who caught it in one hand. Suddenly, the entire branch shook and creaked, making everyone stiffen nervously. Sherlock looked over at the part of the branch that connected to the trunk and saw that it was cracking.

"This tree limb is able to support our weight, but just nearly. We can't do any sudden movements, we can't shift our positions too much, and most importantly, we can not let any extra weight be added-"

At that moment, Rory's portal stone fell out of the sky and right into his hands, which was a bit of an accomplishment considering that he was upside-down. But the success was short lived as the branch suddenly gave way and the five travelers went crashing down to the ground.

Back to Dipper and Mabel...

The adventurous siblings were now walking through the deep, dark parts of the forest, near where they saw the group land. Dipper was cautiously whipping his head back and forth to look for any suspicious characters, while Mabel was drinking something from her water bottle.

"Mmmm!" She wiped her mouth once she was done and smiled. "Fizzy lemonade! One of the best drinks the world has seen, eh Dipper? Glad I made some back at the house."

Her brother was too busy listening for dangerous wildlife to hear her words. "Yeah, yeah... Wait, stop!"

He held his hand out and Mabel stumbled into it, making her spill the contents of her water bottle all over her blue hourglass sweater.

"Aw, what? Dipper! That was a new sweater!"

"Shh! I thought I heard something."

They stood rigidly still for a few moments, with only the hoot of owls and the rustling of leaves breaking the silence.

"... Dude, I think your ears are going whacko. I can't hear anything."

"I swear, I heard some sort of noise. Maybe a branch breaking." Dipper looked around with more than a bit of paranoia. "I'm just worried because those things that fell from the sky didn't look right, even from a distance. Plus, we want to make a good impression on them if they're friendly."

"Well, where are they?"

"Who knows? For all we know, they could be right under our noses!"

And it was at that moment that the Doctor, Sherlock, John, Rory and Bilbo fell down from the treetops and onto the grassy floor with a loud *THUD!* in front of Dipper and Mabel. The two kids stared in shock and slight fear at them as they started to painfully stand up; they had never seen anything like them before. They looked so... alien. So, they did the natural thing to do in that situation.

They screamed.

"_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _-"

The five travelers simply stared in surprise and confusion at the two screaming kids in front of them, more due to the fact that they looked like they were from a cartoon. In fact, the whole forest around them looked like it was a cartoon. But for now, they ignored that and awkwardly waited for the twins to stop. Bilbo even started to put a hand to his sensitive ears.

Eventually, the kids' yelling died down.

"-_AAAAAAAAA_AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaah..."

Dipper and Mabel took in a few deep breaths and continued to stare at the newcomers.

"Aaah! They're hideous!" Mabel suddenly blurted out.

The Doctor and his friend's facial expressions turned from confused to offended. "Well, that's not a very nice thing to say when introducing yourself."

"Aaah! They're British!"

"Mabel, stop goofing around," muttered Dipper, elbowing his sister. "Excuse my sister, please. She just took notice of your... looks contrasting to the outside environment," he apologized with a smile.

"Oh no, it's alright," said Rory. "I bet that this is pretty surprising to you. Well, it's as equally surprising to us too."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you look like, you know, how you look like?"

"We're from a very faraway place," said the Doctor, giving a friendly grin. "How about we introduce ourselves first? I'm the Doctor."

He held out his hand, which Dipper shook in response.

"Dipper Pines, and this is my sister-"

"Mabel!" Mabel skipped forward and shook the Doctor's hand with a big smile. "A pleasure to meet you, Mister Fell From the Sky guy!"

"Just the Doctor, actually."

The others in the group stepped forward and said their names.

"I'm Rory."

"Bilbo Baggins. Good morning!"

"John Watson."

"Sherlock Holmes."

Once they heard Sherlock's name, Dipper and Mabel seemed to stiffen uncomfortably, as if reliving a bad memory.

"Is something wrong?" the Doctor asked.

"Uh, no," answered Dipper, nervously scratching the back of his head. "It's nothing. Anyway, why are you guys here anyway? Are you on a road trip?"

"Are you going to invade our planet?!"

"No!" answered John. "We're actually looking for somebody. Maybe you can help us find him."

Suddenly, a twig cracked behind the group of seven and some unintelligible grunts and murmurs were heard. The noises sounded like people, and yet, not like people at the same time. They turned and saw that behind them were a group of figures shambling forth.

They looked horrid. The people were tall, thin and gangly, with rotting clothes and flesh hanging off of them, exposing the bones underneath in some areas. They never breathed, and stared with dead eyes at the Doctor and his friends with one thing on their minds.

"Braaaaaiiiinnns..." they grumbled.

"H-h-h-how about w-we talk l-later," stammered Dipper. "Let's run now."

"Wh-what are they?" asked Bilbo, horrified.

"I think they're-"

"ZOMBIES!" yelled Mabel.

At that one word, everybody followed Dipper as he started to run back to the Mystery Shack.

Suddenly, one of the zombies lunged forward, clung to Sherlock's leg, and bit down hard. After giving out a sharp cry, the consulting detective kicked it off and ran back to the group. They continued to run for about two minutes before Sherlock suddenly collapsed and fell to the ground.

"Sherlock!" John rushed forward to inspect his friend. "Doctor, Bilbo, can you keep the zombies back?"

"Don't worry," reassured Bilbo, "those zombie creatures are incredibly slow. They can't do anything more than shuffle after us. We'll still keep watch."

Rory joined John in looking over Sherlock as the Doctor, Bilbo, and the twins looked out for zombies. The detective looked deathly pale, and his breathing was speeding up.

"What do you think is happening to him?!"

"I don't know! All I know is that his breathing's failing and-"

Sherlock suddenly let out a shaky breath and didn't inhale again, and closed his eyes. Rory leant forward and listened to his chest. A look of horror went across his face and he started to try and do chest compressions on him.

"No, no, no, no, no, please don't do this!"

After a few seconds, Rory looked at Sherlock's still form and then to John, with somber eyes. "John, he's... he's not breathing."

John's eyes opened wide in disbelief. "But-but th-that's impossible."

"I'm sorry, but he's gone."

"No, he's not! H-he has to be breathing!"

"I'm sorry John, but he's not. His heart's stopped. He's dead."

"No, he's not."

"Yes, he is!"

"He can't be-"

"He is!"

"Then why is his foot moving?!"

Before Rory could yell back a reply, he stopped and realized what John said. He looked at Sherlock's left foot and saw that it was slightly shaking. The detective's eyes slowly opened and he looked around.

"Sherlock?! How-how are you alive?!"

He softly mumbled something inaudible.

"What?"

He repeated it, a little louder.

"Sorry, can't hear you."

This was when John finally noticed that Sherlock's eyes weren't their normal calculating selves. They were slow and dull, staring only at either John or Rory's heads. He was taking in breaths only to speak, and John put two and two together when he saw the nasty looking bite on Sherlock's leg.

"B-brain..." he mumbled.

Rory and John immediately got to their feet as Sherlock shakily got up and reached out with limp arms towards his partners.

"Is everything all right?" the Doctor asked.

"Joohnn..."

"Sherlock's a zombie!" John yelled.


	4. Chapter 4: A Fall Into the Falls- Part 2

_Author's Note: Hello, Readers. I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had a bit of Writer's Block, and when I re-read my previous stories, I got mad and wanted to start over and re-write everything. Now, I decided to finish what I started and continue this story. I hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Sherlock, the Hobbit or Gravity Falls._

* * *

The Doctor, Dipper, and Mabel turned around at John's cry, leaving only Bilbo to watch for zombies. They gasped when they saw Sherlock, his pale skin even paler, dragging his steps towards them. All they could do at the moment was stand there, paralyzed with shock.

Suddenly, it seemed Sherlock registered the words John said and noticed something different about himself. He looked at the bite on his leg and connected the dots using the information he didn't forget about zombies. With a growling, mumbled voice, he said,

"Why is it always me?"

The others looked at Sherlock, then at each other, then at Sherlock again, not expecting this response.

"There's always something happening to me," he complained. "First, I switch minds with somebody, then I get turned into a dragon, and now a zombie. Doctor, is it possible for the universe to not like somebody?"

John breathlessly chuckled in relief. "Sherlock, you're... you're not a mindless zombie!"

"Mindless? Not quite. Still a zombie though."

The Doctor tentatively took a step forward and scanned the consulting detective with his screwdriver.

"Woah, what's that?" Dipper asked.

"Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor checked the results. "Ooh, interesting!"

"Screwdriver?" the young boy asked dubiously. "You mean like a 'screwing-in screws' screwdriver?"

"Yes, it does that, but it does other stuff too. For example, it's telling me that even though Sherlock is a zombie, his intelligence has saved his free will!"

"Whatever intelligence I have left," Sherlock muttered. "My brain has slowed down quite a bit."

"What other stuff can it do?" Mabel asked excitedly. "Can it blow up stuff?"

"It can cause explosions, yes," the Doctor answered, getting a bit smug.

"And it can scan stuff?" her brother asked.

"Absolutely!"

"And you can defend yourself against your enemies with it?" asked Bilbo.

"Well, sonic pulse can knock 'em out, and it works well against species that are sensitive to sound, so yes!"

_"Then why call it a screwdriver?"_ all three of them asked together.

The Doctor wistfully looked at his sonic screwdriver as old memories passed through his eyes.

"Well, it all started when..." Then, he looked up, horrified. "Bilbo, you're looking at me."

"Yes, yes I am."

"In fact," he looked around, "everybody is."

"Well, you're hard not to pay attention to," said Rory.

"...so, who's looking out for the other zombies?" he whispered.

A pit of fear started to well up inside everybody as the realization of the Doctor's words sunk in. As a group, they slowly turned around and saw the entire zombie horde staring at them. Bilbo pulled Sting out of its sheath and held it out defensively, preparing for a fight.

The zombies parted into two groups, and a lone zombie walked up the path towards the group. This one was different from the others because of his greater height and sharper teeth and the others could sense that he was a leader of some sort. He spoke in a deep voice, raspy through decaying vocal chords and yellow teeth.

"Yoouu... releeassed uuusss..."

Everyone involuntarily gagged except for Sherlock and the Doctor, the latter of which started to get something from his pocket.

"Released you? Now I know I wrote that down somewhere before... Ah! Here it is!"

At the same time time, Dipper reached into his pocket.

"Hold on, I know what they're talking about!"

Both of them pulled out worn books from their jackets, the Doctor's brown and titled '500 Year Diary' and Dipper's red and marked with a three in the center of a golden hand. They flipped to a page in their books and said in unison,

_"Zombies are almost always controlled in groups, and are led by a superior zombie leader. They are awakened in various ways, but the most effective is a release of trans-dimensional energy."_

The Doctor and Dipper stopped reading and looked at each other.

_"How did you know that?"_

"Clever mortallsss... with theirrr clever booksss..." The Zombie Leader's mouth contorted into a rotten, flimsy smile. "But youurrr powerrlesss against ussss..."

"Oh, really?" taunted Mabel. "There may be a lot of you, but my brother and I have beaten a lot of monsters this past summer, and we've got aliens on our side!"

"Technically, I'm a double alien!" the Doctor added. "Different planet _and_ universe."

"We've got a team on our hands," Rory boasted. "A doctor, a nurse, a time traveling alien, a sword-wielding hobbit, a detective, and two bright, young kids. What do you have?"

"Controllll..."

As soon as the zombie leader said this, Sherlock staggered backwards and clutched his head.

"S-stop!" he cried.

"Sherlock, what's wrong?!"

John ran to his friend's side and lifted his hands away from his face, but when he did, he saw that Sherlock's eyes were milky-white. The newly-made zombie lunged for John's hand, but he drew it back before his friend could get a bite.

"Uh... guys," said Dipper, reading another page in his book. "It says that the zombie leader controls his armies of the undead through mind control. We need to snap Mr. Holmes out of his trance and get him away from here!"

"Oh, I'm getting a very big case of déjà vu," the Doctor muttered. "The only difference is that I'm on Earth. And in an alternate dimension. And Jamie isn't fighting the zombie hordes."

"Who?" asked Rory.

"Guys! A little help?!" yelled John, straining to keep Sherlock back with a large branch.

"Speak for yourself!" said Bilbo, who was trying to intimidate the oncoming zombies with Sting, but the mindless creatures only went forward with no fear of a sudden loss of limbs.

"Ah! Oh, come on, Doctor. Think!" The Doctor started to hit himself on the head with his screwdriver in his frustration. "Think, think, think!" His face suddenly lit up. "Oh, yes!" He pointed the sonic screwdriver at Sherlock and shot a sonic beam at the detective.

Sherlock snarled in pain, but his eyes regained a little more color and he stepped away from John. "Thank you," he murmured, sounding astonished. "I-I wasn't thinking for a moment. I wasn't thinking at _all_."

"Get back!"

The Doctor looked to find the Dipper, Mabel, Bilbo, and Rory fending off the zombies. The kids' and Rory's weapons were assorted large branches, like John's, but Bilbo was slashing at the horde with his sword, causing a few zombies to lose their arms.

"Great job!" he shouted. "Use teamwork!"

"Then why don't you help, Double Alien?" Dipper snapped.

"Right," the Doctor said, ignoring him, "we need to cure Sherlock and get these zombies back to their graves on the double!"

"You can cure me?" asked Sherlock.

"Of course! I just need a fully stocked kitchen, a room full of machines and tools, some chemicals, a distraction for the zombies, and a plate of Jammie Dodgers."

"You can use our attic and kitchen!" Dipper said after whacking a zombie over the head.

"And I have emergency cookies stashed all over the house!" piped Mabel.

"Great! Let's go to your house!"

The Doctor enthusiastically ran away from the group and past the zombies.

"Uh, our house is the other way."

"Thank you!"

The Doctor turned around and Dipper and Mabel followed him as they ran towards their great-uncle's house.

"You guys will have to make a distraction before you follow us!" Dipper called out as they sped off.

"Easier said than done!" yelled Rory, evading another zombie bite.

"I have an idea!" John exclaimed. "Sherlock, can you-"

"Way ahead of you!" Sherlock stepped forward and used the fire breath he gained from when he turned into Smaug. However, because he was a member of the undead now, the flames weren't brilliant orange and red hues, but were instead a duller tone, and even had a few streaks of green.

The fire was still very effective, and the zombies moaned and slowed down as some of the smarter ones tried to put it out. In the midst of this, Sherlock and the others ran after the Doctor.

As they ran, Bilbo Baggins felt a sense of excitement course through his veins. He remembered feeling this way during his journey back in his own dimension. He knew that there were some... well, many parts of that trip where he wanted to go back home and sit in front of the fire in his chair, and he felt this way now. Yet, the hobbit couldn't help but smile as he ran from the flesh-eating monsters, branches and leaves brushing against him, with Sting in his hand and some allies on his sides.

_... I am a really strange hobbit_, Bilbo admitted to himself.

"Stop!" a voice shouted out.

The four travelers stopped running and saw the Doctor, Dipper and Mabel up ahead, but they were hiding behind a bush. Further ahead of them was a shack that expanded into a low-budget museum with a large sign that said "MYSTERY SHACK" on the top, with the S in "shack" missing. A lot of tourists were entering and around the "museum", unaware that it was only a lousy tourist trap.

"We can't go out there yet," the Doctor whispered, motioning for the others to keep their heads down.

"Why not?" hissed Rory. "We need to cure Sherlock and stop the you-know-whats!"

"I may be a 'you-know-what'," said Sherlock, "but I can still figure out what the Doctor means. Look at us, then look at them."

Rory looked at the crowd of tourists until he realized what their problem was. This universe looked like some sort of cartoon, and the five of them were distinctly uncartoon-ish. They couldn't get inside the shack without more than a few stares.

"Well, how are you guys gonna get down there without being noticed?" Dipper wondered.

"Can you turn invisible?" Mabel asked, hopefully.

"No," the Doctor replied, whipping out his sonic screwdriver, "but I _can_ blend in. Rory, hold the portal stone in your hand and say I have permission to use it before handing it to me."

Rory opened his mouth to question why the Doctor was doing this, but he was immediately shushed.

"Ah-ah-ah! No questions, just do it."

The loyal companion pulled the stone out of his pocket and said, "I give permission for the Doctor to use this."

"Good! Now, gimme!" The Doctor took the stone from Rory's hand and sonicked it, getting a thorough scan of the rock. "Alright, here goes nothing."

This time the Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver at himself, and activated a mode on it which made it give off a higher sounding buzz than usual. The others watched in astonishment as he started to glow.

* * *

_Author's Note (Part 2): 'Sherlock stepped forward and used the fire breath he gained from when he turned into Smaug.'_

_... I am a really strange writer. Maybe I should tone down the ridiculousness for a moment. _


	5. Chapter 5: A Fall Into the Falls- Part 3

The Doctor's body was engulfed in the bright, white glow until it slowly began to dissipate. Once all the light had gone, the Doctor opened his eyes and looked down at his body. Everybody saw that what he did was a success.

"All right!" he exclaimed. "Now I look like you guys!" The alien looked joyfully at Dipper and Mabel, who were gawking at him with pure astonishment. The Doctor had managed to make himself look like the cartoon-like race of people that populated this dimension. Instead of sticking out like a sore thumb, he stood out like a perfectly alright thumb, or some other finger.

"H-how did you do that?" Dipper asked.

"It's really nothing more than an illusion," the Doctor admitted, pulling out a small mirror from his pocket. "I just had to sync up our dimensional energy with yours for a small visual cha-"

"Ooh! Ooh! Do Bilbo next!" Mabel called out. "I want to see what he looks like!"

"Don't worry, I'll change everybody, but we have to be very fast. We don't have much time."

One by one, the Doctor changed Rory, Bilbo, John and Sherlock, although the half-zombie was a bit reluctant to look 'completely ridiculous'. In a few minutes, the entire group was dimensionally camouflaged and looking at each other in amusement.

"Alright team," the Doctor whispered, "Dipper and Mabel are going to lead most of us through the museum and into the house. I'll make the serum and machine we need to fix this, but we also need people here to fend off the zombies. Who's up for zombie-watching detail?"

The Time Lord looked around impatiently as everyone remained silent.

"Fine," he groaned, facepalming, "I'll choose for you. Rory the Roman, Bilbo Baggins and John Watson will stay behind." He ignored the selected trio's groans of annoyance and said, "If it gets serious, and there's danger of the zombies coming towards us, I'll need you to... um..."

"Make the sound of a dying giraffe?" Mabel suggested.

"How would they know what a dying giraffe sounds like?" asked Dipper.

Before she could answer, a sudden snorting interrupted the conversation. Everyone looked down to see a fat pig waddle over to Mabel, who beamed at seeing him.

"Waddles! Thanks for coming. These guys could use your help."

"A pig can help us?" asked Sherlock.

"You have a pig named Waddles?" asked John.

"_Do_ you know what a dying giraffe sounds like?" asked Rory.

Mabel ignored all of them and picked up her pig. "To give us a warning signal, pick Waddles up and squeeze him. He'll let out a squeal, and I'll be sure to hear it." She set Waddles down and patted his head. "Be a good boy, Waddles."

"Doctor," said Rory, "don't you speak pig? Do you understand what it's saying?"

"Well, usually I would, but in this dimension the animal dialect is a tad different. I can't understand it, and that's why your ear chips aren't working."

"Oh, right." Rory remembered how the Doctor had put chips in his, Sherlock's and John's ears so they could understand animals.

"Although, maybe I can fix-"

"No time!" yelled Dipper. "Mabel, I'll need you to try and distract people so we don't get much attention."

"My specialty!" Mabel replied with a salute. She leapt out of the bushes and into the center of the crowd. "Hey, everyone! Look at me! Look at me!" she yelled, while jumping around and acting silly.

"Yes, that will work very nicely," the Doctor said. "Good luck, you three!" He, Sherlock and Dipper left the bushes as well, leaving the other three on guard duty.

As they walked through the distracted crowd, Sherlock looked from tourist to tourist, trying to deduce their lives. Usually, he completed this action in seconds, and could say what he found out as he was thinking it, revealing his deductions at the speed of thought. But now, he found that he couldn't do it nearly as fast as he used to. His mind had slowed down as much as his walking speed, having trouble figuring out what used to be the simplest of facts. And if that wasn't enough, this brand-new urge to grab people and consume the delicious pink flesh that was their brains was so distracting! He couldn't help but feel an ever-lasting hunger as he looked from person to person, wanting to take just one nibble...

"Sherlock! Hey!"

The Doctor snapped his fingers in front of the detective's face, breaking him out of his trance.

"Don't give into the urge! Fight the need to satisfy your deep hunger!"

"How could you possibly know what I'm going through?" he snapped.

"Something like this may have happened to me once."

Before Sherlock could inquire further, Mabel had appeared at his side and he realized they were inside the Mystery Shack. The tacky, fake displays looked so cheap that even in his zombified state, Sherlock could tell that they were thrown together last minute.

"Hey guys," she said, "our uncle is busy in the other room scamming those unfortunate folks that were dumb enough to set foot in here. Just let Dipper lead you to the attic."

"Thank you," the Doctor said as they neared the staircase. "You're a bright girl, Mabel, you know that?"

As Mabel gave a huge, braces-filled grin, Sherlock stared at her head and wondered if the zombie rumors that smarter people had better-tasting brains were true. Just as he started to reach out to grab her hair...

"Oh, there are the stairs. Come on, Sherlock!"

... he was yanked away by the Doctor. Oh well. He'd get a bite to eat later.

_Upstairs..._

The Doctor took a seat at a table in the attic, which was also known for being Dipper and Mabel's room. Mabel had given him a packet of cookies that weren't exactly Jammie Dodgers, but weren't all that bad. He took one, smelled it, took a small test bite, smiled, then scarfed it down.

"Okay," he mumbled around a mouthful of crumbs, "Dipper, I need you to bring me any mechanical device you have."

"Got it," Dipper said, then ran down the stairs.

"Mabel, I'll need you to bring me all of the cleaning supplies and beverages you can find and I'll improvise with some of the emergency chemicals in my pocket. The recipe for the zombie-curing serum is somewhere in here," he added, tapping his head.

"Okey-dokey!" she piped, then followed her brother downstairs.

"Sherlock... just stay there and avoid eating anyone."

"I'll try," he moaned.

The Doctor reached into his pocket and fumbled around for any useful contents. Soon, he had pulled out a number of vials and, after shoveling a few cookies into his mouth, started to mix the bright liquids.

As Dipper and Mabel came into the room with the Doctor's supplies, Sherlock closed his eyes and tried to gain control over his mind again, repeating to himself that he was a genius and not a monster.

_Near the Forests..._

Bilbo Baggins stared into the depths of the dark, green woods, remembering his encounter with the horrifyingly large spiders in the bleak forest of Mirkwood. He could still remember the way the dwarves had been bound in spider silk, dreadfully close to being a monster's dinner. Now, he was in the situation again, albeit there were great differences.

"Um, Bilbo?"

The hobbit looked over to John, who had broken the relative silence. The tourists nearby were making a great deal of noise and Waddles occasionally snorted, but the three guards had been silent.

"Yes, John?"

"I just want to say sorry again. You know, for dropping in on you, and dragging you here. You must be stressed after-"

"You don't have to keep apologizing," Bilbo said after rolling his eyes. "I said I'm okay."

"Oh. Right." John fell silent for a moment before adding, "I just feel a little bad about it. Maybe it's because you look like me."

Bilbo chuckled and wondered, "Why do you I look like you anyhow?"

"It's an alternate universe thing," said Rory. "They say there are infinite numbers of universes, and they're all affected by the choices we make or the things we imagine. Anything could happen in any of them."

"It sounds fascinating," said Bilbo, "when you talk about these things. Alternate universes, time travel, other planets. Do you ever see monsters?"

"More than I want to," Rory replied, "and I can't imagine how in the world I can get past any of them. But it's still amazing."

"I haven't actually seen a lot of monsters," said John. "Sherlock and I are fairly new to the Doctor."

"So, you haven't seen that much danger?"

"Oh, we've seen danger!" John chuckled. "You can count on that. I have had my life on the line far too many times than I've liked."

"But... you still like it?"

"Of course. It's fantastic."

Bilbo nodded and began to think a bit more about his decision to stay away from adventure once he got back to the Shire. Why stay at home when so much excitement could be found outside?

"These zombies are slower than I thought," said Rory, snapping the hobbit out of his thoughts.

"Well, they didn't look all that smart," he replied. "I mean, they're probably not even smart enough to take a different route to avoid us!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

All three of them stared at each other in shock, then turned as one to look at another edge of the forest. The group of the undead were nearing the house from another angle, avoiding the three guards entirely.

"Sound the alarm!"

_Back Upstairs..._

The Doctor had finished making a small device out of an alarm clock, some bits of toaster, and maybe a small portion of a radio. At least, these were the parts that Dipper could recognize. The other machines he had brought for the Doctor were dismantled to their smallest parts, so he didn't know exactly what had been sacrificed for the new machine.

"Voilà!" he exclaimed while flourishing a hand at his newest creation, which looked like a small metal dome with speakers in the front. Gears and springs stuck out of a few places in the machine.

"Is it done?" Dipper asked.

"Yep! One good sonic blast through this will cause the zombies to go back to the simple rotting corpses they once were."

"Then blast them already!" yelled Mabel.

"I can't do that yet. Sherlock is still a zombie, which means he'll die too. I need to make the serum first."

Before either one of them could say anything else, a loud squeal pierced the air.

Mabel gasped and exclaimed, "Waddles's squeal! The zombies are coming!"

"We'll hold them off for you, Doc!" said Dipper before both twins started down the stairs.

"Good luck!" the Doctor called out. "And don't call me Doc!" He rolled his eyes before starting his work again.

Sherlock was sitting with his back against the wall, groaning at the hunger he felt. His stomach was screaming at him to consume somebody, anybody, while his still-human mind told him to wait for a little while longer. He looked to the Doctor, who had poured a few chemicals and some cola into a vial and shook it, causing it to turn an interesting shade of... blue? Green? Now everything started to look... grey. The human part of Sherlock's mind was being corrupted, taken over, and he knew it was only a matter of time before... before...

The zombie's eyes glazed over and turned a pale white as he gazed at the living being mixing liquids. He truly didn't know if knowledge made a brain taste better, but perhaps he could do an experiment. If his hypothesis was right, then he would have the most delectable treat he'd eaten in ages. At least, it felt like ages. He got to his feet, and slowly walked towards his victim with quiet steps and arms limply stretched out in front of him. The poor meal didn't suspect a thing, which made a small part of the corpse's mind feel glad. For some reason, he didn't want to see this particular main course squirm and cry out in fear. Once he had gotten close enough, he lunged, mouth open, towards his prey.


End file.
